La Di Da Di
by stupiducks
Summary: A series of 10 drabbles set to music. Callie/Erica


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**S****ummary:** 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble or short story related to each song that plays.  
You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble or short story  
You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Enjoy...

* * *

**1. Passing By-Zero 7**

She couldn't be here anymore so she left.

She was moving on.

She was only a snippet in Callie's story.

She knew she couldn't judge Callie because she knew she was _kind of_ wrong & she really _did_ know who Callie was.

She truly did love her though.

**2. The Woods-Stars**

She managed to get to Erica's apartment after shot after shot, well bottle, of tequila; with ease, so she thought.

Hoping that it wasn't too late, Callie knocked furiously on Erica's door. A furious Erica had answered.

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning Callie! What do you want?"

"Take me to the woods."

"You're drunk."

"I'm ready. I want to see leaves too."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Please?"

"I can't, not tonight. Not with you being...like this."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, just come inside."

**  
3. Summertime-Morcheeba**

It was one of those extremely rare, extremely hot summer days. Erica was in the backyard watering the garden.

Callie walked out to where Erica was and handed her a glass of iced tea. "Thank you."

"Mmmhhmm. My god it's hot!" Callie said wiping off sweat already forming on her forehead.

Erica had a mischevious smile plastered on her face with the garden hose in hand.

Callie eyed her suspiciously and had an idea on what Erica was about to do. "Oh, no you don't."

Erica, still standing in the same spot, pointed the hose and pulled the trigger. "I did."

Many sqeauls from Callie and ten minutes of chasing around later, Erica didn't fail to notice what was underneath Callie's wet oversized white t-shirt clinging to her like a second skin. C_learly_ nothing except for her favorite red boy shorts.

"I'm wet." Callie said looking down at herself while wringing out the water from her shirt.

"Me too." Erica said as a small inaudible moan escaped from her mouth.

Callie raised a challenging eyebrow.

Not more than five seconds passed for Erica to pounce.

And not more than three seconds passed for Callie's moans and screams to be heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

**4. I Want A New Drug-Apostle of Hustle  
**  
She is my drug and my addiction.

She gives me that high I need and that crave I want.

She takes me to another world, a whole new level I've never experienced.

Whenever I'm around her I feel like never coming down.

She's better than a good trip. She tops the top of good trips because her's last forever.

Cloud 9 has nothing on her.

She's my drug, the perfect drug, the drug I've been needing for a long time.

**5. Inertia Creeps-Massive Attack**

I'm laying on my back watching her crawl towards me on all fours.

Crawl isn't the right word, _prowl...prowling._ Her lust filled eyes are set on mine never taking away their predatory gaze. I know she's about to devour me any second like an animal about to move on its prey.

But she doesn't move fast enough instead it's slow. She leaves a pathway of kisses up my body. Kissing me everywhere except in _those_ places, nipping and sucking. It's torturous & did I mention slow? I swear the room has become hotter than an inferno and the four walls have become a blur. My breathing quickens and my skin is set on fire everytime I feel even the slightest touch from her.

I can't take it anymore.

"I need you." I let out in a husky breathless whisper.

I reach into her golden hair and gently push her down to where I need her most. She doesn't resist and I know she wants it too. She finds that right spot and starts to swirl her tongue around in a motion so hypnotically slow that it drives me insane.

I want more, I need more.

**6. Slow Dance-John Legend**

You don't look at me in the hallways; when you do, you turn the opposite direction. You go out of your way to avoid me and make little eye contact as possible. You don't sit with me at lunch and I end up hearing from Sloan that you got called into an "emergency surgery" when I know you're hiding out in an on-call room or elsewhere. I caught you staring at me up in the gallery during one of my surgeries but you quickly diverted your eyes.

I found you alone in an on-call room reading some medical magazine so I took the opportunity to confront you.

"Hey." I manage to say.

"Hi." You give me a quick glance and a small smile.

After an eternity of silence I sigh and go straight for it.

"You've been avoiding me again, why?" I ask, putting emphasis on again.

You open your mouth and say nothing. I shake my head and stand up. I'm ready to leave when you grab my arm to stop me.

"Ok yes, I've been avaoiding you, again, and the reason is...I can't stand to look at you..."

Did she really say what she just said? Fantastic. I'm really leaving.

"NO. Don't look at me like that. Stay and just hear me out. I can't look at you because I'm afraid that if I do I might take you right then and now. I might jump your bones, rip your clothes off and do very naughty, very dirty things to you, over and over and over. You put me in overdrive, I can't think, I can't breathe so the only way I can control myself is to not look at you."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting, I'm not really sure what I was expecting. I give her a devilish smile and say, "You're looking at me now, we're in an on-call room so what're you waiting for?"

**7. Make My Day-Common**

Erica walked into the kitchen and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She noticed discarded newpaper articles, coupons, and ads spread all across the kitchen table and a few that had fallen onto the kitchen floor.

A boisterous laugh came from the living room. Erica's curiousity found Callie sitting cross legged on the living room floor reading the Sunday comics with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Erica couldn't help but smile, little moments like these always made her day.

"Good morning." Callie cheerfully said with a mouthful of cereal. "What?"

"Is that the only reason you suscribed for the Sunday newspaper?" Erica scoffed.

"Maybe? So I like Garfield, occasionally Calvin & Hobbes and sometimes Dilbert." Callie shrugged.

Erica gave Callie an absurd look but after some delay she responded, "Please...you're forgetting the classics, Peanuts. Scoot over."

Callie smiled and let Erica rest in between her legs while they both laughed at the nonsensical ridiculousness of Sunday comics. Callie wouldn't have traded this moment for anything.

**8. She Loves You-The Beatles**

I've realized that I'm this close to losing the only person I really fell hardest for. I thought it was George but that's something entirely different and entirely based off stupidity.

Erica.

She loves me.

I hurt her.

She said ok.

I betrayed her.

She walked away.

I need to tell her that I love her.

**  
****9. Oh My God ft. Peaches-Pink  
**  
*THUD*

Meredith opened her eyes in annoyance when she was awakened from her sleep. She had spent the night at Cristina's for no particular reason and didn't intend on being disturbed. 'Oh it's just Callie and some guy,' she thought when she heard a low girly giggle. With that she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

*BANG*For the second time that night Meredith's eyes snapped open from the noises apparently coming from Callie's room. This time she heard slow rhytmically knocking against the wall parallel to Cristina's.

_"Mmmmm...fuck!"_

'OH GOD! Callie is doing the McNasty. Great.' she thought.

_"Oh. My. God...."_'This is going to be a long night.' Meredith layed there awake.

_"Oh my god...don't st- aaah."_

The next thing Meredith heard was a _"grrrrawl"_ followed by a giggle but this giggle didn't belong to Callie nor did it belong to a man, though it was much lower & much huskier than Callie's.

Meredith quickly realized Callie was with a...woman?

'..Crack!' Meredith thought again. Already traumatized by the situation, she couldn't take it anymore so she turned to Cristina, "Cristina? Cristina, wake up!"

"Huh? What? Sleeeeeeep."

"Callie she's-"

"I know."

"But she is with a-how are you unphased by this?"

"Callie & Sloan have been at it like horny rabbits, I just learned to-"

And without warning _"Ow Cal, don't bite so hard...oh my god, right there."_

"HAHN?!" Cristina and Meredith said at once.

**10. Your Love is Mine-Corrine Bailey Rae**

"Er?" No answer. "Erica?"

"Hmmmm."

"Are you sleeping?"

"...Yes."

"Oh uhm...ok. Go back to sleep."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. It can wait till the morning."

"Mmm. Okay."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

"Erica?"

"Yea?"

"I lied...it can't wait till the morning."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Erica...you're my everything. I love waking up next to you. I love that you're the last thing that I see before I go to sleep. I love your smile. I love _making_ you smile. I love the way you pout in a very subtle way when you're focused on something. I love the way you get this twinkle in your eye everytime you accomplish a successful surgery. I love that no matter how hard things get, I know deep down it'll be fine. I love your laugh. I love that I get butterflies evrytime I see you as if it was for the first time. I love I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love loving you. I love that I get to kiss you. I love that I get to hold you. I love that I get to do the nasty with you. I love that you're mine, _all_ mine. I love that I can go on and on and on...I love you. I'm ridiculously, crazy, spaztastically in love with you."

"......Spaztastically? and 'do the nasty'? Seriously?"

"Jeez Erica, way to ruin an intimate moment and stop laughing."

"I'm sorry baby. You're just too adorable."

"Uh huh."

"Cal?"

"What?"

"I'm _spaztastically_ in love with you too."

"Spaztastically enough to do the nasty rigth now?"

"Always."

**AN:** This was really fun to do, haven't written anything in a while! but I have to admit, I kind of cheated a little...I went a little over the time frame on a few songs, I couldn't help myself, heh. Hope you enjoyed them :)


End file.
